


head in the sand

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [48]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, beach episode tbh, he's so nosy i love him, hinted SasuSaku, hinted SuiKarin, itachi is there too but only for two seconds, shisui sees all, suigetsu in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Hate is a strong word, so no, Shisui doesn't hate the ocean. But he doesn't love it either. What hedoeslove is watching drama unfold before his eyes. Even if that drama comes in the form of Sasuke and friends.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu & Uchiha Shisui
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Kudos: 14





	head in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 48: Vacation AU / Shisui + Suigetsu

Shisui digs his toes into the sun-warmed sand. The sound of the ocean crashing onto the shore is muddied with the laughter and noise of other visitors. While not cramped, the beach is certainly busy, a certain amount of space between each group’s set-up to create an illusion of privacy. 

He likes being active and spending time with his friends and family, but the beach isn’t his favorite place in the world. The sand, for one, gets absolutely everywhere and it’s impossible to get out. He always ends up tracking it home, finding grains in his sheets and his car and all over his laundry. Atrocious, really; he doesn’t know how people handle coming here often — or, perish the thought,  _ living close by. _

Shisui has absolutely no idea how the Uzumaki family does it, and he doesn’t really want to know either. They’re their own brand of crazy. (Not that the Uchiha family is any less batshit ballistic, mind you.)

He also hates getting ocean water and its thousand and millions of microbes in his mouth. Tastes like shit, too. Could be anything in it! From somebody’s piss to a man-eating sea creature with too many teeth. Shisui likes knowing things. He likes being prepared and in control, which most don’t expect from him because of his happy-go-lucky nature. But the thing is, having some measure of control over the situation at all times is what  _ allows _ him to act that way.

(No, Itachi, he doesn’t need to see a therapist!)

So Shisui doesn’t exactly  _ love _ the ocean, but sitting on a towel with his toes in the sand isn’t too bad. He’s probably not going to go into the water, or at least not any further than up to his ankles. For all that the day is warm and dry, the ocean is stubbornly frigid. It probably feels good to most, but Shisui gets cold too easily. His poor fingers and toes would turn purple with chill and bad blood circulation.

Beside him, Itachi lounges in the shade of their giant blue umbrella with a book in hand, eyes half-shut. He looks five seconds from falling asleep, warm and content like a cat. Sasuke and his friends are by the water, and as a whole they’ve taken up quite a lengthy stretch. There’s at least five umbrellas dug into the sand that belong to them, because apparently the Uzumaki kid is great at making friends and decided to invite everyone he’s ever breathed on. 

Most of them are playing in the water, others making sand castles or running around at the shoreline, toes wet by a desperately reaching sea. Sasuke is standing by the water with his arms crossed, the waves washing over his feet. He’s got a girl on each side, one with short pink hair and jade green eyes, the other with carmine hair and equally crimson eyes. Sakura and Karin, the usual culprits. Ino has since dropped out of the weird ‘Date Sasuke Race’ just last month. She’s dating that Sai kid, last Shisui heard.

The two girls are arguing, but far enough away that Shisui can’t make out what they’re saying.

Not that he can’t guess.

Sasuke’s face only screws up more and more, and his shoulders are tensing to the point where Shisui is  _ sure _ his little cousin is ready to snap.  _ Ah, to be young again. _

One of Sasuke’s other friends wanders out of the sea and says something snappy — the one with snowy hair and amethyst eyes. Whatever he says annoys Karin. Then again, as far as Shisui can remember, everything Suigetsu seems to say annoys Karin.

After getting shoved into the sand by the redhead, Suigetsu says something else and all but dances away. The teen wanders over to where Shisui and Itachi sit, shaking water from his hair.

“Didn’t think you’d be the first to leave the water, Suigetsu.”

“Yeah, well,” Suigetsu offers a sharp grin. “Have to stay hydrated.”

He slumps on a purple towel a little bit from Shisui’s own, ruffling through one of the beach bags. He pulls out a bottle of water, getting grains of sand all over it.

In the distance, Sasuke finally snaps and says something that’s probably terribly rude and way too biting, and both girls retract like they’ve been slapped. Sakura’s brow pinches and her jaw clenches tight enough for even Shisui to see.

“Oof,” he mutters under his breath, enraptured by the drama before him. “I think Sasuke just blew his chances.”

“Doubtful.” Suigetsu snorts, then tilts his head in question. “You think he likes Sakura?”

Shisui glances at the white haired teen, amusement in the curve of his Uchiha-patented smirk. “Oh yeah, just watch.”

Sakura exhales, her shoulders falling. A beat later, she whirls around, sand kicked up by her heels. With a soft swish of rose-colored locks, she storms away, leaving a wide-eyed Sasuke and a Karin trying to get his attention. The Uzumaki girl doesn’t manage to come even close to getting it, because in the next moment Sasuke is uttering something potentially scathing to her and marching after Sakura.

“Oof.” Shisui hisses in sympathy for Karin. “Not that I wasn’t rooting for Sakura, but…”

Suigetsu hums, acting like he doesn’t care at all even though his eyes are pinned to the downcast redhead. “Can’t say I saw it happening at all. With either of them. Dunno what Sasuke sees in girls like that…”

Shisui smiles, the kind of smile that says he knows more than you do. In this case, he kinda does — because he’s good at observing and having all the information he could ever dream of. Control, remember? “Oh? Maybe the same thing you do.”

“What? What are you...no.” Suigetsu distracts himself by taking a long swig of water, peeling his eyes away from Karin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mmhm…”

“Really.” The teen insists.

“Uh-huh.”

“Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?”

“Shisui.” Itachi interrupts. “Quit it.”

“Thank you, Itachi!” Suigetsu exclaims.

“Let him figure it out on his own.”

“Oh, come on—”


End file.
